Riser Phenex Insert: Ascension to Godhood
by A Fawkes Named Kurama
Summary: An otaku is accidently killed by God. He gets 3 wishes and is reincarneted into Riser Phenex from the DxD Universe. SI!OC, Self-Insert, Evil!OC, Dark!MC, OP!OC, Evil!Riser, Dark!Riser, Eventual Gamer!Riser, Gamer!OC, Cold!OC, Strong!OC, Training!OC, Powerhungry!OC, Evil!Insert, Dark!Insert, Gamer!Insert, OC!Insert, Strong!Insert, DxD!Insert, Riser!Insert.


An otaku wakes up in a void of nothingness, he looks around and cannot feel his body but something that he instinctively knows is his soul. He died, but why and how, he doesn't know.

He yells out : "HELLO?"

An indifferent voice from the void replies : "Hello there young man I am God or rather a God, I accidently killed you therefore I must repay you due to celestial laws of the multiverse because I am a lawful aligned God. You may choose a world of your choice and 3 wishes of your choice."

The young man thinks to himself 'Fuck yeah awesome, I'm so glad he killed me' "How long do I have to choose?"

The indifferent voice replies "As long as you want, mortal time matters not to me."

3 Hours Later

The young man replied "Very well, The world I choose is Highschool DxD and the person I would like to reincarnate into is Riser Phenex.

My first wish is for all my current and future memories to be stored in my soul.

My second wish is for limitless potential.

My third wish is for a Zanpakto."

The voice replies with a hint a surprise "Slightly interesting choice mortal, I shall be watching to see if you can survive until your ascension."

He blacks out and suddenly memories start pouring into his head and his soul, he watches as the previous Riser Phenex grew up an arrogant lustful playboy barely training at all, this Riser Phenex lived until 18, the new Riser finally wakes up in bed.

He needs to start training as soon as possible and get rid of his peerage except for his sister Ravel. As he thinks murderous thoughts, Ravel comes into his and says "Onii-chan it seems Rias has a new pawn that required all 8 of her pieces."

He rubs his chin and thinks to himself, Issei was just reincarnated so that means I have a month to train and eliminate my peerage before the rating game.

Riser replies "Thank you Ravel, it seems I may need to train seriously this month."

Ravel "Of course Onii-chan"

Riser decides first and foremost that he needs information so he goes to the library and decides to check out the forbidden section which he got access to this year. The books he takes are as follows

**A Guide to Mutation **by Ajuka Beezlebub

**Unlimited Blade Works** by Emiya Shirou

**Great Fire Annihilation** by Madara Uchiha

**Bankai** by Aizen Sosuke

**Seven Shadow Steps **by Silva Zoldyck

So it seems at minimum this world is crossover between Highschool DxD, Bleach, Naruto and Fate.

8 Hours Later

Riser finished reading his books and had a good idea on how to mutate his evil pieces, he would have to sacrifice his peerage and use their soul as a catalyst for mutation. He decides to do this as soon as possible. He calls for his peerage to go the ritual room, they look a little scared but he doesn't care, He knocks them all out using his Spiritual Pressure and drags Raval out the room. He starts the ritual and watches as his peerage start screaming as their body and soul are absorbed into the Evil Pieces. He smirks as 3 hours later there are 14 mutated chess pieces.

Ravel wakes up "Onii-chan what happened?"

Riser doesn't say anything and just shows her the mutation pieces.

Ravel tears up and says "Baka Onii-chan, why?"

Riser smirks and says "Power of course."

Later that night they have dinner together, his brothers give him smirks of approval, his father gives him a nod and his mother gave him a look of disapproval.

"So Riser are you planning to induct any new members into your peerage?" His father asks.

"I'll leave that up to fate" Riser replies.

"How are you going to fight Rias with just you and your sister?" His mother asks

"Ravel won't be fighting, I'll be training for the next month to prepare."

"Do you need any help?" His brothers ask

"Just some money for supplies and a couple Phoenix Down for faster recovery"

**One month later**

Over the past month Riser has been improving himself vastly, currently firmly at a mid-tier Ultimate Powerhouse, still nothing to a Satan but better than everyone below them. He connected with his Zanpakuto and found out it was Ryujin Jakka unlocking his Shikai 'Turn all creation to ash Ryujin Jakka' and surprisingly his Bankai. His reiatsu was firmly low-captain tier. And his swordsmanship had also reached a master-level but not quite grandmaster.

It is now time for his meeting for Rias. His sister Ravel has left his peerage after trading him one of her own bishop pieces due the fact he massacred his peerage.

He activates the teleportation circle and arrives in the Occult Research Club. He looks around and sees Rias' scowling at him. Koneko was expressionless. Akeno had a fake smile. Kiba looked slightly angry. Issei just looked confused since he hadn't heard of Riser before. Grayfia looked slightly surprised, probably sensing his power which suppressed at half-step ultimate or rather a high-class devil on the verge of a breakthrough.

"What are you doing here Riser?" Rias asks.

"I am here to arrange the rating game between us, winner gets the final say in our marriage." Riser responds coldly.

Rias is surprised that Riser isn't acting like a total douchebag but decides he's probably just acting. "Ok, I agree." Says Rias.

"Very well, 10 days later we shall have our match." Says Riser and he teleports away.

_10 days later_

Riser is ready to fuck some shit up. He's in the waiting room by himself and overhears Grayfia announcing the team line up.

Grayfia says "On the side of Rias Gremory, we have Rias Gremory as King, Akeno Himewara as Queen, Kiba Yuuto as Knight, Koneko Toujo as Rook and Issei Hyuudo as Pawn."

In a slightly surprised voice Grayfia continues "On the side of Riser Phenex we have Riser Phenex by himself as King."

**Play Shepherd of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold **

Riser smirks and activated his BGM recording spell for Shepherd of Fire and the music begins blaring across the entire the rating game so that all the spectators and Rias can hear. He channels reiatsu into his throat and begins to sing, his voice blaring across the battlefield.

_**Let's take a moment and break the ice **_

He unfolds his wings and takes to the skies.

**So my intentions are known**

**See I pity in watching you suffer **

He throws a few fireballs to blow up the Occult Research Club building

**I know the feeling of feeling of being damned alone**

**I got a storybook of my own**

**Don't you see I am your pride **

He smirks watching them surround him as he continues singing.

**Agent of wealth**

**Bearer of needs**

**And you know it's right **

He dodges all their attacks and backhands them back with reiatsu coating his hands.

**I am your war**

**Arming the strong**

**Aiding the weak **

He kicks Issei in the face and hears a satisfying crunch.

**Know me by name**

**Shepherd of fire **

He unleashes a sea of low level flames completely drowning the battlefield in red & orange.

**Well I can promise you paradise**

**No need to serve on your knees **

He uses his reiatsu to force them all to their knees, to show off his ultimate class power.

**And when you're lost in the darkest of hours **

He smirks at the despair in Rias' eyes.

**Take a moment and tell me who you see**

**Won't tell ya who not to be**

**Now you know I am your pride **

He breaks Koneko's leg with the flat side of his sword.

**Agent of wealth**

**Bearer of needs**

**And you know it's right **

He batters Akeno in cuts with this sword damaging her soul.

**I am your war**

**Arming the strong**

**Aiding the weak **

He backhands Issei.

**Know me by name**

**Shepherd of fire **

Another burst of flames, slight burning Issei, Kiba, and Koneko.

**Disciple of the cross and champion in suffering**

**Immerse yourself into the kingdom of redemption**

**Pardon your mind through the chains of the divine **

Riser uses pure fire manipulation and creates numerous flame snakes in the air and sends them towards to Rias.

**Make way, the shepherd of fire**

**Through the ages of time**

**I've been known for my hate **

He chuckles darkly making Rias and peerage go pale.

**But I'm a dealer of simple choices**

**For me it's never too late**

**I am your pride **

He stops fighting and flies above the battlefield.

**Agent of wealth**

**Bearer of needs**

**And you know it's right **

Ryujin Jakka slowly materializes into his hand from nothingness.

**'Cause I am your war**

**Arming the strong**

**Aiding the weak **

He begins releasing his power making Sirzechs and the rest of the spectators look at him with an astonished look on their faces

**I am your wrath**

**I am your guilt**

**I am your lust **

He channels more power making the air around him heavy and causing wisps of pure white flame to appear.

**And you know it's right**

**I am your love**

**I am your stall **

He holds Ryujin Jakka above his head and prepares to begin chanting.

**I am your trust**

**Know me by name**

**Shepherd of fire **

"REDUCE ALL CREATION TO ASH, RYUJIN JAKKA"

**Rias POV**

As they watched Riser ascend to the sky, he begins chanting. Issei's Boosted Gear suddenly flashes rapidly and Draig yells "ISSEI RUN" but it was too late as all they see are white flames hotter than the surface of the sun cover the battlefield.

Grayfia's shaky voice suddenly rings out "Rias Gremory, One pawn, One Knight, One Rook, One Queen, Retired. Rias Gremory retired. Riser Phenex wins the match."

_30 minutes later _

Rias is surrounded by her peerage and is looking a Riser with a defeated look on her face.

"Absolutely fucking pathetic. This is what you amount to? You are a high class devil born with argueably one of the most powerful abilities in the world. The Power of Desctrution. And look what you've done with it nothing more than gather around your peerage in your fucking human school playing games with your little club members when you don't fucking realize a war is upon us. Fallen angels were invading your territory for fucksake and you what let them go? The clocktower magicians are getting more and more arrogant. The Ninjas from the elemental lands are in the middle of a great war. And the Shinigami are becoming much more active on earth. This marriage is over" Riser spat with a venomous tone


End file.
